I'd Judo Flip You If You Weren't Bigger
by Setkia
Summary: "I'm never going to get this," Chloe whined when Derek blocked her blow perfectly. "On the contrary," he told her, pressing her back into the grass, towering over her. "I think you're getting better." "Hey! Derek! Stop making out with your girlfriend, you're supposed to be teaching her to fend against the Edison group, not hormonal teenage werewolves!"


_Author's Note: I know I haven't written for the __**Darkest Powers**__ in a long time, but I was going through my large bookshelf and saw the large 3 books in one edition of the __**Darkest Powers**__ series and remembering Derek, I skipped to all the Derek and Chloe scenes. So because I love these two and think that the second book inspired me, this is a oneshot based off the time when Chloe and Derek were separated from the group (epic times) and he mentioned self-defence and she asked if he would teach her and he told her Simon would. Because I feel he would've changed his mind after they starting making out in the woods, here's the result. I think Derek's a little out of character, but I wanted him to be. I hope he's not TOO out of character though cause we all love Derek Souza the way he is and if he changed, well, we'd probably hate him. I am working on the next chapter for __**So Sneaking Into A Movie Star's Trailer Wasn't The Best Plan of Action,**__ I have half of the next thing for__** Her Werewolf In Windswept Fur **__done and I'm thinking of writing the __**Darkest Powers **__by Derek's point of view. If you think I can keep his thoughts in character or you'd like to see it, tell me. It'd be called __**The Awakening**__, I know that's the second book, but doesn't Derek come alive with Chloe? I do not own the __**Darkest Powers**__ series. Please don't kill me for not putting much here recently cause I've been rewriting __**Twilight**__ and working on the fourth book of my original series, __**The Secrets of MapleWood**__, available on Fictionpress. I hope to update more and I will definitely get a lot in when it's summer but school's a pain and I'm a student. For those who want to know the answer to the code, you have to wait till that story's updated. Sorry! Please don't kill me! Check out my other stories too and review please! I'd appreciate it! I don't own **The Karate Kid** either._

_Disclaimer__: I a) don't own the **Darkest Powers** series, (obviously) and b) I actually know nothing about self-defence so whatever Derek teaches Chloe is logic, in my opinion. You are allowed to disagree._

* * *

I'd Judo Flip You If You Weren't Bigger

* * *

"**I'm never going to get this," Chloe whined when Derek blocked her blow perfectly. **

"**On the contrary," he told her, pressing her back into the grass, towering over her. "I think you're getting better." **

"**Hey! Derek! Stop making out with your girlfriend, you're supposed to be teaching her to fend against the Edison group, not hormonal teenage werewolves!"**

* * *

"Suit up," Derek said, throwing Chloe a bundle of clothes. A pair of shorts, a spaghetti strap top and Doc Martins. "Meet me outside in ten," he added and with that, he left her standing in the doorway, holding the aforementioned clothes, confused beyond belief as to what her werewolf boyfriend was up to.

When Chloe came outside dressed in the attire that Derek had supplied her with, he grabbed her arm and flipped her over his shoulder yet her back didn't hit the ground incredibly forcefully, rather softly, like he was scared to hurt her.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked, ignoring the grass in her hair and the dizziness she felt, but she normally felt dizzy around Derek. Was it too much to expect a proper date from the teenage werewolf? Though, considering they were on the run, she shouldn't have expected anything else and besides, this was Derek she was talking about. One of the disadvantages of having Derek Souza as your boyfriend meant you gave up all cheesy romantic endings, but Chloe didn't have to worry about missing them considering she had never liked romance movies.

"You wanted to learn self-defence," Derek said, his breathing calm and normal while Chloe felt like she had the wind knocked out of her.

"Yeah, and you said Simon would teach me," Chloe reminded him. "And you were very precise on it being Simon-"

"But Simon's not your boyfriend, now is he? Or is there something I should know that you aren't telling me?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chloe liked this Derek. The one who was sure of himself, who wasn't against a little flirting or the occasional initiating of a kiss. In fact, she loved this Derek. Too bad he didn't come around that often.

"No, it's just you," Chloe told him, breathless.

"Good to know," he told her, smirking slightly.

She knew she liked Derek's smile, it lit up his entire face and made him even more handsome than she thought he was initially, but this smirk was . . . _sexy_. And Derek didn't normally do sexy. Tori would probably ask her to get her head checked if she ever told her that.

"So you ready to learn?" Derek asked, backing away from Chloe and she missed the warmth of his body hovering over hers. She nodded and he waited for her to get off the ground. Derek would never pick her up himself. "Good, now what do you know about self-defence?"

"Uh, wash the window and paint the fence?" Chloe answered, somewhat uncertain. Derek raised an eyebrow. "What? I saw _the Karate Kid_!"

"And the guy spent time washing windows and painting fences?" Derek said, raising an eyebrow. "That's stupid, I highly doubt that could teach you to defend yourself against others and isn't karate for competition reasons?"

"Yes, but it's also self-defence!" Chloe said. "Don't laugh."

"I'm not."

"You are, I can hear you silently mocking me in your head," Chloe accused him while Derek smirked. "See!"

"It's not silent," Derek said, "I'm mocking you very loudly in my mind and you aren't taking it very well," he told her teasingly. "Alright, let's actually get something done before we starve to death outside and you raise the dead accidentally."

"Fine," Chloe said, unfolding her crossed arms. "What's first?"

"Well, do you want to paint or do you want to wash first?" Derek joked but Chloe glared at him and he held up his hands in mock surrender. "If I try to hit you," Derek said, making a movement with his hand to strike at her face, Chloe immediately shot up two hands to cover her face.

"That's instinct, right? Protect the face," Derek said. "But in reality, you want to protect more vital organs, your chest, your legs, your arms. Also, if you put your hands up like this-" he mimicked her hands held up in the worst arm shield to ever exist. "You might win if your opponent dies from laughter."

"You're mean," Chloe said, but Derek grinned.

"Okay, you need to train your brain to respond slightly differently to attacks," Derek explained. "If I strike at your arm, your first instinct is to move it away and while that's good for self-preservation, to stop another attack that does nothing. You want to have the upper hand, so you'll want to meet their fist."

Derek went to punch Chloe but she ducked.

"You do know I'm not going to hurt you, right?" Derek asked slowly. "You don't honestly think I'm going to purposely injure you, do you?"

"No," Chloe said, "Just . . . you're much stronger than I am and it's easy to feel intimidated," Chloe muttered, staring at the ground.

"Look at me," Derek told her. He didn't lift her head up by touching her chin gently because he was Derek and Derek didn't do that sort of thing but his voice was softer than usual. "Alright, I'm not going to hurt you and if I do, I'll make myself pay ten fold."

"I thought we went over this whole practically suicidal attitude you have," Chloe said.

"Who's to say I'll hurt you in the first place?" Derek asked. "Have a little faith Chloe."

She nodded. "Okay, what do I do?"

Derek went again to punch her and Chloe tried to grab his hand, but she missed and he stopped his fist halfway through the motion of swinging. "Good," he told her. "You need to be a little faster though."

"Okay."

They continued at it, Derek would punch outwards occasionally in the middle of conversation and Chloe would fumble to avoid damage to her face. He continued and occasionally tried to strike at her legs but she jumped back before he could get her. He told her she needed to try and trip him in turn but she told him she was pretty sure if she tried, he'd fall on her and she'd be crushed by his weight.

"Okay, I'm going to try something new," Derek told her.

"Alright," Chloe said uneasily.

"Don't be so paranoid," Derek told her, rolling his eyes. "What? Do you think I know some special werewolf jutsu?"

"You never know," Chloe said.

Derek laughed.

Chloe was still getting used to hearing his laugh but it was so much more warming than the rest of him, or it at least made you see he could be warm. Probably not cuddly, no, he'd hate cuddling, but he seemed much less dark when he laughed and tossed his head back, his long hair gleaming in the slowly setting sun.

"Ready?"

"No," Chloe said honestly.

"Do you want me to count down from ten?" Derek asked, trying to make her as comfortable as possible as she could possibly be.

"No, that makes it worse," Chloe said. "Just . . . do it."

"Alright," Derek replied.

There was a second of silence. Chloe heard nothing and assumed Derek had decided not to hit her just yet when a black Vans nearly struck her in the head.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, coming closer to inspect her head, scared he had actually hit her.

"I'm fine," Chloe said, holding her head. It was mostly from shock that she was so rattled, but Derek took this as sign of injury.

"Damn it, I am so sorry," he muttered. Derek didn't apologize often so Chloe could tell he really meant it, but he was saying it for nothing. She was fine.

"No, I'm good, honest," Chloe told him.

"God, maybe I shouldn't have tried that-"

"Derek, it's fine-"

"But you could've been hurt-"

"The Edison Group is after us, I doubt I can be in any more danger," Chloe reassured him. "I think I need these lessons, maybe I'm making progress?"

"Okay, fine," Derek told her, "but if I hurt you in any way, we are stopping this immediately and don't you dare lie to me and tell me you're okay when you're not."

"You don't wanna do too much damage, considering you're gonna take it ten fold?" Chloe joked, smirking.

Derek still looked worried, but he cracked a ghost of a smile.

"I've been attacking you all day, maybe you want to try attacking me?" It would make him feel better. It was less likely she could get hurt if she as doing all the attacks, calling all the shots.

"But don't you want to-"

Derek looked at her with what she could only describe as a pout. It was a silent plea, telling her to try to fight him so he wouldn't be too scared, he wouldn't be too paranoid. It would lessen his worry.

"Fine."

Derek smiled and Chloe smiled back.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"Born ready," he answered, smirking.

She struck at his forearm but he caught her hand and pushed her back lightly. She wasn't discouraged though, she kicked at his thigh but he grabbed her foot and gently placed it back on the ground. She tried to hit him in the head but he ducked and she pouted.

"I wasn't allowed to do that."

"Yeah, but that's you and I'm me," Derek said, smirking.

"Fine," Chloe said. She struck at his leg but he jumped over her leg and smiled as she started to get frustrated. She tried to swing at his feet to unbalance him.

They kept at this for about fifteen minutes until Chloe decided she was useless as the art of self-defence.

"I'm never going to get this," Chloe whined when Derek blocked her blow perfectly.

"On the contrary," he told her, flipping her over gently and pressing her back into the grass, towering over her. "I think you're getting better."

His ragged breathing made her freeze and her mind went blank. His unique scent of pine, dirt and rain mixed together and she smiled. That and she could also smell the amount of deodorant and cologne he had put on.

"Chloe," Derek said, his voice husky, leaning over her petite body. His mind told him to stop, but his body pushed him forward gently, making sure not to put too much weight on her until both of his hands were on either side of her head and their breaths mingled together.

Chloe closed her eyes, leaning closer-

"Hey! Derek! Stop making out with your girlfriend! You're supposed to be teaching her to fend against the Edison group, not hormonal teenage werewolves!"

Derek shot up off Chloe and turned to who had spoken, Simon Bae smirking.

"Dude, you have the worst timing _ever_."

"That's why I'm not a drummer," his brother told him cheekily.

"You're enjoying this too much," Derek snapped.

"Me?" Simon feigned innocence. "Never."

"Chloe! I think Liz wants to talk to you!" Tori screamed out for Chloe. She walked out into the yard and found Derek leaning against a tree opposite of Simon as they both entered a stare down while Tori watched Chloe watch this battle. She saw her look at Derek admiringly and wondered for the thousandth time what she saw in him.

"Uh, Necro? Think you could help me with Liz?"

"Why don't we just invite the whole population of China while we're at it?" Derek asked bitterly.

"Dude, chill," Simon said. "We'll leave you guys to get back to your date."

"It's not a date," Derek said through gritted teeth. "I'm helping her with self-defence."

"Yeah, I could see how much help she was getting," Simon smirked, "Is the battlefield the inside of your mouth?"

"For your information, we weren't doing that, we were just-"

"I don't need to hear about what Wolf Boy and you were doing in the dirt," Tori said quickly, "Spare me for once and I'll do whatever you want."

"You'll drop dead?" Derek challenged.

"You have some nerve! You disgusting-"

"Tori, clam down," Simon said, rolling his eyes. "Let's leave the ninjas to practice." Simon winked at Derek and guided Tori away.

"They make assumptions without knowing the facts," Chloe said, slightly put off by her friends' behaviour. "They're a piece of work."

"Like you aren't with your defence skills?" Derek asked, smirking.

"You can hush up," Chloe told him. She smiled up at him and watched as he slowly bent down. She loved how he was taller than her. She reached up and wound her arms around his neck, pulling him to her faster.

"What about training?" Derek asked, his voice husky. He both wanted this yet didn't at the same time. Chloe had to know how to defend herself.

"How about a little break?" Chloe asked.

The sweat on her forehead dripped down her face, brushing her cheek. Derek pulled her closer to him and achingly slowly, brought Chloe's lips to his.

He was careful as he let his lips slide over hers, but Chloe didn't want gentle. She wanted what Derek had been giving her in practice, hard, rough and relentless. She pressed harder against his lips and licked his bottom lip, taking it into her mouth and biting gently. She had never tried this before but it seemed Derek liked it from the way he growled.

He grabbed her hips gently but firmly and leaned her against a tree, a hand towering over her and while some would call this confining, Chloe loved it. When he took charge and pressed harder against her lips, their tongues delving into each other's mouths.

When they parted, Derek was breathless and Chloe had trouble standing, relying on the tree to be her support.

"Break time," Derek said, claiming her lips again.

* * *

**Edited: June 18th 2014**

**Edited 2nd Time: June 22nd 2015**


End file.
